


Gifts Are Only Fun When They're For You

by slytheringurrl



Series: trope_bingo 2013 Entries [3]
Category: Summer I Turned Pretty Trilogy
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Curtain Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad and Belly struggle to pick the perfect wedding gift for Jere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Are Only Fun When They're For You

"You really have no sense, darling."

Conrad Fisher raised an eyebrow at me, as he put back the striped pillow back.

"Belles, this is Jere we're talking about. He doesn't need half that shit on the registry. Now a good pillow is _really_ useful."

"Oh, just shut up," I said, turning around and walking towards the Home Décor section.

Conrad followed me silently as I stopped to pick up a crystal vase.

"This is a slightly more appropriate gift for the wedding," I told him.

He frowned at the vase until I sighed and put it back on the shelf.

 "Why did we come to a store, anyway?  This is so overrated," Conrad moaned from next to me.

"Conrad, Jere's your only brother. We need to get him a gift that will mean something to him and Maya."

 _God, he is sometimes so annoying_ , I thought as we exited the store empty-handed.

****

I was cuddled into the sofa, watching a T.V show when Conrad sat next to me, waving some pieces of paper in my face. 

"Stop it," I grumbled, shoving his hands away from my face. 

He stood up and stood in front of me, blocking my view of the T.V, and proclaimed loudly, "I have the perfect gift for Jere."

 _Yeah, right._ The wedding was in a week and a half, and we were batting zero for zero on the gifts. All week long, Conrad had come up with gift ideas, each one getting progressively more stupid or expensive. They had ranged from a china set to an apartment in Chicago, where Jere and Maya, his fiancée lived  
I knew that Conrad had good intentions, but at times, he got a bit crazy. 

"What's your great idea," I asked nervously, not knowing what to expect.

"I think we should pay for their honeymoon," said Conrad, handing me brochures for various destinations. "I know that they want to go to Greece, since Maya really wants to see the beaches there."

I smiled, "I think they'll really like it!" Jere's fiancée was in love with beaches, and this would really be perfect for them.

"Of course they will," Conrad grinned, "it's my idea after all."

Mission accomplished,I though happily.

****

We all clapped as Jere finished his speech, and thanked everyone for attending his marriage. 

 _Things have changed so much,_ I thought. _Six years ago, I was supposed to be married to Jere. But, I'm happier now than I ever was six years ago._  

I leaned over and gave Conrad a quick kiss. 

He turned and looked at me, "What's up?" 

"Nothing," I smiled quietly, "I'm just so happy that Jere found someone." 

****

I stood next to Conrad as he handed his brother an envelope. 

"Open it," he urged, and Jere ripped the envelope to find a card and two first-class tickets to Cycladia, Greece. 

Maya gasped, "Oh my god, they have the best beaches!" She grinned and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much, guys!" 

"Wow," Jere said, "this is amazing. But," he faltered, "this is so expensive." 

Conrad brushed it off, "You're my little brother, and you deserve it."

Jere smiled. "Thank you", he said, giving me and Conrad each a hug. 

Soon, we all waved goodbye Jere and Maya as they left to catch their flight. 

"You picked a great gift," I whispered to Conrad, "they did love it." 

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, "I told you Belly, my ideas are the best." 

I laughed, arching my neck to kiss him, "Whatever you say, darling." 


End file.
